gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati '''ou '''Lea Michele de son nom de scène, est une chanteuse et actrice connue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry dans la série américaine Glee. Biographie Lea Michele est née le 29 août 1986 sous le nom complet de Lea Michele Sarfati , dans le Bronx, à New York. Elle a grandi à Tenafly dans le New Jersey et suit sa scolarité au Tenifly High Scool. Elle est ensuite admise à la prestigieuse Tisch School of The Arts à la New York University mais décide de continuer à monter sur scène. C'est en 1995 qu'elle commence comme enfant acteur dans la comédie musicale Les Misérables ''en tant que doublure de Cosette. Ce rôle lancera sa carrière. Elle participe ensuite à plusieurs autres comédies musicales dont ''Ragtime en 1998 et Un violon sur le toit en 2004. A 14 ans, elle apparaît dans L’Éveil du Printemps, le Nouveau Musical, et sera nommée pour le Drama Desk Award pour son rôle de Wendla Bergman. Elle auditionne ensuite pour la nouvelle série de la FOX, Glee et sera retenue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry. Pour ce rôle, elle a été nommée aux Golden Globes et aux Satellite Awards. Lea se fait également une place au cinéma. Elle était à l'affiche de New Year's Eve (décembre 2011), par le réalisateur de Valentine's Day, avec Ashton Kutcher, Robert de Niro, Jessica Biel, Zac Efron, et Hillary Swank notamment. Elle participe aussi sur deux chansons de la BO du film, dont un duo avec Bon Jovi. (Ecoute de "Auld Lang Syne") En 2012, elle prête sa voix à Dorothy dans le dessin animé Dorothy Of Oz. Elle devient également la nouvelle égérie de la marque Candie's, puis celle de la marque de maquillage, L'Oréal Paris. Récompenses 2007 *'Broadway.com Audience Award' - Meilleure actrice dans un rôle principal, Révélation féminine et Meilleur couple sur scène avec sa future co-star de Glee ''Jonathan Groff pour ''L’Éveil du Printemps. 2008 *'Grammy Award '- Meilleur album pour une comédie musicale avec le reste de la troupe pour L’Éveil du Printemps. 2009 *'Satellite Award' - Meilleure actrice pour dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. 2010 *'Screen Actor Guild Award '- Meilleure distribution dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. *'Glamour' - Élue femme de l'année. 2012 *'Glamour Award 2012 Women Of the Year : '''l'actrice Tv américaine de l'année *'Teen Choice Awards : Actrice comique de l'année *'''Do Something Award : Star TV féminine Anecdotes Vie personnelle *Son compte Twitter est le suivant : https://twitter.com/msleamichele *Sa page Facebook : http://www.facebook.com/leamichele *Son compte Google+ : https://plus.google.com/115447423742160986893/posts *Elle mesure 1,57 mètre et pèse 51 kg. *Elle est végétalienne. *Elle est chrétienne (ironiquement dans la série, Rachel est juive). *Elle a quatorze tatouages, notamment sur l'épaule gauche deux notes de musique, sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique une croix, et en dessous une écriture, sur la hanche gauche une hirondelle, sur le pied gauche Imagine, sur le pied droit un oiseau, sur le bas du dos à droite un papillon, sur le poignet gauche I believe et une étoile sur le talon droit, puis un autre Our city, Our love. *Elle est sortie pendant un an et demi avec l'acteur Théo Stockman. *Lea et Cory sont en couple depuis quelque temps. Toutefois aucune annonce officielle de la part des deux intéressées. Broadway *Jonathan Groff et Lea Michele se sont rencontrés à Broadway dans la troupe de L’Éveil du Printemps où ils jouaient le rôle d'amis qui tombaient amoureux. Dans la vie réelle, ils sont meilleurs amis, et c'est Jonathan qui a présenté Lea au créateur de Glee : Ryan Murphy. Ce dernier a écrit le rôle de Rachel en pensant à elle. *Elle se fait souvent accompagner par Jonathan Groff lors des cérémonies de remise de prix. C'est son meilleur ami, ils sont extrêmement proches. *Elle connaît Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) depuis qu'elle a huit ans. *Elle veut jouer tous les rôles de Broadway, et notamment dans Sweeney Todd ''et ''Wicked ''avec Chris Colfer. *Les rôles qu'elle rêve de jouer à Broadway sont Elphaba (''Wicked), Evita (Evita) et Fanny Brise (Funny Girl). *Elle fait partie du Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS qui met en place des pièces on & off Broadway dans le but de récolter des fonds pour la recherche contre le SIDA. *Elle aime autant Glee que Broadway. *Elle préfère Spring Awakening ''(où elle chantait avant de rejoindre ''Glee) à Les Miz (où elle a débuté). Glee *Elle partageait sa loge avec Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) quand le tournage de Glee ''a débuté. Elles sont très amies depuis. Elles ont même dû démentir des rumeurs de liaison amoureuse (dans ''Marie-Claire, avril 2011). *Sa deuxième audition s'est très mal passée. Le pianiste (Brad Ellis) s'est trompé et a raté un couplet de sa chanson (On My Own), et elle s'est alors interrompue pour lui dire qu'il devait absolument recommencer. Lors du passage où elle devait lire son texte, le jury a éclaté de rire et elle s'est énervée en leur disant que "ce n'est pas sensé être drôle, c'est un moment très sérieux. Alors je vais recommencer et je veux tous vous voir pleurer." Elle s'est tellement comportée comme Rachel ce jour-là qu'elle a été rappelée pour l'audition finale (la vidéo ici). * Le rôle de Shelby Corcoran, la mère biologique de Rachel est interprété par l'idole de Lea, la légende de Broadway Idina Menzel. Lea dit avoir eu beaucoup de commentaires sur leur incroyable ressemblance au cours de sa vie. *Lea porte des extensions capillaires pour le rôle de Rachel, ce qui explique que la longueur de ses cheveux varie légèrement d'un épisode à l'autre, et parfois plusieurs fois dans le même épisode. *Elle considère Rachel Berry comme son bébé. *Elle compare le Finchel à la relation de Ross et Rachel dans Friends. *Elle a eu un accident de voiture en se rendant à une audition pour Glee. ''Elle a laissé sa voiture au milieu de la route et a couru au casting avec des coupures et du verre dans les cheveux. Elle a eu un autre accident de voiture sans gravité fin mars 2011. *Elle a la phobie des rongeurs et a quitté le tournage quand une souris s'est invitée sur le plateau de Glee. Lea, Chris Colfer et Heather Morris ont refusé de remettre les pieds dans la salle tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certain que l'animal était parti. *Elle s'entend très bien avec Cory Monteith. Ce dernier aime notamment la déconcentrer durant les scènes. *Chris Colfer fait aussi partie de ses proches, et ils jouent souvent à se faire peur pendant les interviews. Tous les deux fans de la comédie musicale ''Wicked, ils se sont surnommés Elphaba (Lea) et Glinda (Chris), du nom des deux personnages principaux. *Elle s'est blessée à de nombreuses reprises sur le plateau, notamment lors de l'épisode "Le Rocky Horror Glee" : lors de la répétition générale, Rachel devait faire semblant de s'évanouir et Finn devait la rattraper. Sauf qu'au moment de filmer, Cory Monteith a tout simplement... oublié de la rattraper ! Ça n'a cependant eu aucun incident sur les rapports qu'ils entretiennent. *Elle pense que Rachel ne sera jamais populaire car elle n'est pas considérer comme "jolie" et que c'était pareil pour elle quand elle était au lycée. *Cependant, la série lui aura appris à s'accepter telle qu'elle est. *Des rumeurs voudraient qu'elle se comporte comme une diva sur le plateau de la série. Bien que cela l'agaçait au début, elle a fini par en rire. Cependant, de nombreux témoignages vont dans ce sens, particulièrement ceux des gens qui l'ont rencontrée avant et après le début de Glee. ''Une jeune actrice de 14 ans l'a notamment accusé de l'avoir snobée alors qu'elle lui demandait un autographe, mais selon la version de Lea elle n'était pas là ce jour là, et c'est son agent qui a du répondre par la négative à la jeune fille. *Elle mène contre Chris Colfer une constante "loving tackle war" (guerre de tacles affectifs) qui a commencé pendant le pilote de la série et est depuis restée leur secret à tous les deux. Personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne sait ce que cela signifie. En fait, ils s'amusent à se faire peur en s'enlaçant brusquement au moment où l'autre s'y attend le moins (Ici un petit extrait). *Quand Rachel se fait lancer des œufs sur la tête par Jesse et les Vocal Adrenaline dans "Funk", cela est tirée d'une vraie expérience de Lea. *Parmi tout le cast de ''Glee, c'est Lea qui a le plus d'abonnés sur Twitter. *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy, ''en duo avec Chris Colfer. *Darren Criss l'a souvent complimentée sur son incroyable voix. Il adore leurs duos dans l'épisode "La première fois" mais trouve que sa voix fait "tâche" comparée à celle de Lea. *Without You est une de ses chansons favorites. *Elle est la marraine du premier épisode de The Glee Project : Saison 2. *Elle a été la première parmi le cast a être recrutée. *Ce qu'elle préfère dans les tournées c'est le temps passé avec ses meilleurs amis et la rencontre avec leurs fans. *Elle a pleuré une seule fois en enregistrant en studio. Il s'agit de la chanson ''My Man de Barbra Streisand. *''Take A Bow'' a été une des chansons les plus difficiles à reprendre selon elle. *Son duo préféré avec Cory Monteith est Faithfully. *La chanson qu'elle préfère parmi celles qu'elle a enregistré est Don't Rain On My Parade. *Elle a très envie de chanter des chansons des Spice Girls dans la troisième saison de Glee ''(ce qui n'est pas arrivé) *La chanson qu'elle a préféré chanter sur le Glee Live 2011 est ''Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy en duo avec Chris Colfer. *Elle touche entre 40 et 45.000 $ par épisode. Cette somme lui a notamment permis d'acheter un bungalow à Los Angeles pour la modique somme de 1,400,000 $. *Son personnage de Rachel est arrivé 18ème dans le top 50 des personnages TV préfèrés féminin selon AfterEllen.com. *Elle est la première du cast à atteindre la barre des 2 millions de followers sur Twitter. Carrière *Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, beaucoup de personnes riaient de son nom de famille (Sarfati). Ils l'appelaient entre autres "So-Fatty" (Si Grosse) ou "So-Farty" (Si Prétentieuse). Quand elle en a eu la chance à sa première audition, elle a dit que son nom était Lea Michele pour briser les moqueries. *Quand elle est arrivée à Los Angeles, elle s'est vue refuser de nombreux rôles parce qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie et qu'elle était trop "typée" (manière polie de critiquer la taille de son nez). *Elle a souhaité se faire refaire le nez quand elle était à Broadway (elle avait l'impression que le jeu des ombres sur son visage lors des représentations gâchait tout) mais sa mère ne lui en a jamais donné l'autorisation. *Elle ne savait pas encore qui était son partenaire de jeu lors du tournage de New Year's Eve. Quand elle a appris que son partenaire était nul autre qu'Ashton Kucher, Lea le trouvait trop "top" pour elle. Mais elle a toutefois déclaré qu'il l'a poussé à se dépasser et qu'il formait un beau "tandem" selon elle. *A propos de New Year's Eve, la première scène qu'elle a tourné avec Ashton Kutcher était celle du baiser. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant et elle était très nerveuse à l'idée de tourner cela. *Il est possible qu'elle fasse une apparition dans la série The New Normal, dans l'épisode 8.(source) Concerts & Collaborations *Elle est très active dans la défense des droits homosexuels et dans la défense des animaux. *En 2008, elle a participé à une campagne de pub pour PETA nommée "Buck Crueltly! Say No to Horse-Drawn Carriadges Rides" qui protestait contre les balades en calèches proposées à New York. En 2010, elle apparaît dans une pub de PETA pour dénoncer les vêtements en fourrure. La même année, PETA l'a honoré pour son travail pour la défense des animaux. *En novembre 2009, elle a joué lors du dîner organisé par la Human Right Campaign. Le même mois Cory Monteith, Jonathan Groff et elle sont allés jouer au True Colors Cabaret qui récoltait des fonds pour l'égalité des lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transgenres. *En 2008, elle a participé au concert "Alive in the World" pour la Fondation des Orphelins des Tours Jumelles. *Le 20 avril 2012, elle a participé à l'évènement "Taste for the Cure" de la fondation Johnson Country (JCCF) avec Darren Criss. Ils ont chanté ensemble "Make you feel my love" d'Adele. Musiques & autres *Son film préféré est "Almost Famous". *Son livre préféré est "Girl with Pearl Earring" (La jeune fille à la perle). *Sa chanson préférée de Barbra Streisand est My Man. *Elle regrette de ne pas jouer d'instrument de musique. *Le meilleur concert de sa vie était celui de Madonna. *Selon elle, le répertoire de la chanteuse Adele est la meilleure chose à chanter sous la douche. *Elle est fan de Taylor Swift et adorerait chanter avec elle. *Arcade Fire est l'un de ses groupes préférés avec Walk the Moon. Elle a d'ailleurs été voir ce dernier avec Darren Criss en juillet. *Elle adorerait chanter avec Barbra Streisand ou Céline Dion. *Son album préféré est Jagged Little Pill de Alanis Morissette. *Elle adore la chanson de Beyoncé Run the World. *Son film préféré de Meryl Streep est La Mort vous va si bien (1992). *Elle adore Lana Del Rey et ses chansons préférées sont Radio et Without You. *Elle adore la série "Game of Thrones" *Elle a annoncé qu'elle préparait un album. (Source.) Divers *Elle a été vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. *Elle est surnommée « l'enfant star ». *Lea possède deux chats, Claude et Sheila, noms inspirés par la comédie musicale Hair. *Elle a également un yorkshire terrier, Mia. *Si elle ne devait emporter qu'une seule chose sur une île déserte, elle prendrait un rasoir. *Elle est folle de ses paires de chaussures Louboutin. *On s'est souvent moqué d'elle en disant qu'elle devait "s'étouffer" quand elle rigolait (vidéo ici). *Elle connaît Ricky Martin depuis qu'elle a 8 ans. Ils ont joué dans "Les Misérables" à Broadway en 1996. *Sa couleur préférée est le violet. *Elle a rencontré Céline Dion après son concert à Las Vegas. Lea la décrit comme une personne inspirante et incroyable. *Le site AfterEllen.com a publié son classement des 100 femmes les plus sexys. Lea est arrivée 11ème (Source) *Si elle devait choisir un super pouvoir, elle aimerait voler. *Le classement de ses villes préférées en partant de celle qu'elle aime le plus est : New York, Rome, Boston, Los Angeles, Chicago, Washington, Dublin, Londres, San Francisco, et Paris.﻿ *Si elle n'était pas actrice, elle serait avocate ou chef cuisinier. *Son plaisir coupable est de regarder Bravo TV. *Ses rituels avant de monter sur scène sont de se préparer un thé avec beaucoup de citron et de miel et de mettre de la musique pour se détendre. *Si elle pouvait partir dans un pays du monde, elle irait en Italie pour manger une énorme assiette de pâtes. *La chose qu'elle préfère dans les photoshoot, c'est de pouvoir se déguiser. *Si elle avait tout l'argent du monde, elle achèterait tous les chevaux de Central Park et ferait construire une grande maison pour eux. *Elle adore marcher pendant des heures dans Central Park. *Elle regarde souvent la télé réalité en compagnie de ses chats. *Elle s'est fait enlever les dents de sagesse supérieures. *Elue Slushie d'or 2012 de la meilleure actrice féminine sur Wiki Glee France. Galerie Lea 67.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 68.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 69.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 70.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 71.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 72.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 52.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 53.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 54.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 73.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 74.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 75.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 76.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 77.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 78.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 79.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 80.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 81.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 82.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 83.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 84.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 85.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 86.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 87.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 01.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 03.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 04.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 05.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 06.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 07.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 08.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 09.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 10.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 12.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 02.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 11.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 13.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 14.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 15.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 16.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 17.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 18.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 20.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 50.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 51.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 55.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 88.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 89.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 90.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 264.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 268.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 151.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 152.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 153.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 154.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 155.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 156.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 157.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 158.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 21.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 28.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 22.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 30.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 23.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 27.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 31.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 24.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 29.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 32.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 25.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 33.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 34.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 35.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 36.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 41.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 37.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 38.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 39.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 40.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 42.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 43.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 44.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 45.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 46.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 47.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 48.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 49.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 56.jpg|GQ Magazine (2010) Lea 57.jpg|GQ Magazine (2010) Lea 91.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 92.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 93.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 94.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 95.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 96.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 97.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 58.png|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 59.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 280.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 98.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 99.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 100.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 101.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 102.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 103.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 104.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 105.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 106.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 107.jpg|Stefan Ruiz (2010) Lea 108.jpg|Photoshoot Madonna (2010) Teen Vogue 03.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Teen Vogue 02.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Teen Vogue 01.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Lea 109.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 110.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 111.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 112.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 113.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 114.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 115.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 116.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 117.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 118.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 119.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 120.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 121.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 122.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 60.jpg|Elle Magazine (2010) Lea 61.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Lea 62.jpg|Elle (2010) Lea 63.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Lea 64.jpg|Todd Cold pour Teen Vogue (2010) Lea 159.jpg|Vogue italien (février 2010) Lea 65.jpg|Cosmopolitan (2011) Lea 66.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Lea 123.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Lea 124.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Lea 125.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 126.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 127.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 128.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 129.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 130.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 131.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 132.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 133.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 134.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 135.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (2011) Lea,Dianna&Amber.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Lea 136.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Lea 137.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 138.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 139.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 140.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 141.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 142.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 143.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 144.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 145.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 146.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 147.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 148.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 149.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 150.png|Candie's (2012) Lea 275.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 276.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 277.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 278.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 279.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 249.jpg|Elle Magazine (2012) Lea michele candy.jpg|Candy 2012 Lea 160.jpg Photoshoot fille.jpg Lea 269.jpg|Glamour UK Lea 282.jpg|Dans "New Year's Eve" (2011) Kevin 100.jpg|Pour TV Guide Magazine (juillet 2012) léa 504.jpg|En couverture de magazine Nylon Lea 505.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 506.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 507.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 508.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 509.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 517.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 518.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 519.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 515.png lea 001.jpg|pour PETA gleec.jpg|Léa pour L'oreal Lea pour L'oreal 2.jpg Léa 602.png Lea 603.jpg Lea 605.jpg Lea Michele en plein maquillage.jpg|Lea Michele en plein maquillage Lea-michele-cory-monteith-.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith Kevin 101.jpg|Fox Presents The Gleek Tour - King of Prussia (19/08/2009) Kevin 102.jpg|Fox Presents The Gleek Tour - King of Prussia (19/08/2009) Lea 161.jpg|Grammy Awards (2010) Lea 162.jpg|Grammy Awards (2010) Lea 197.png|Grammy Awards (2010) Lea 199.png|Grammy Awards 2011 (13 Février) Lea 200.png|Grammy Awards 2011 (13 Février) Lea 262.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Lea 265.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Lea 163.jpg|Sur le tournage de la troisième saison ! (2011) Lea 164.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Lea 166.jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) Lea 167.jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) Glee Live Tour 05.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Glee Live Tour 06.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Lea Chris White House.jpg|A la Maison Blanche (2011) Lea 168.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 169.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 170.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 171.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 172.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Lea 173.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Glee 3D 04.JPG|Fox All Star Party (2011) Lea 174.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 176.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 142.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 146.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 28.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 177.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 178.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Ryan & Lea Glee 3D.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 179.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Lea 180.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Lea 181.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Lea 182.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Lea 183.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Lea 185.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Lea 186.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Lea 187.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 189.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 190.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 191.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 192.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 274.jpeg|Lea Michele et Ian Somerhalder Emmys Awards (2011) Lea 194.jpg|Emmys Awards - Remise de prix (2011) Emmys 04.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Lea 195.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Lea 196.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Ryan & Lea Emmy.jpg|Avec Ryan aux Emmy (2010) Lea & Chris Emmy.jpg|Avec Chris aux Emmy (2010) Lea 197.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New York (2011) Lea 198.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New York (2011) Lea Wu 2.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New York (2011) Lea Wu 3.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New York (2011) Lea Wu 4.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New York(2011) Lea 227.jpg|Représentation de "The Submission" (2011) Lea 228.jpg|Représentation de "The Submission" (2011) Lea 229.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Lea 230.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Lea 231.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Lea 232.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 233.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 234.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 235.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 236.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 237.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mahegan Sun (2011) Lea 238.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mohegan Sun (2011) Lea 239.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mohegan Sun (2011) Lea & chris 2011.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Chris NYE07.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale à New Year's Eve Chris Lea KevinNYE01.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale à New Year's Eve Lea 240.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Lea 241.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Lea 243.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Lea 244.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Lea 246.jpg|A l'émission de Jay Leno (décembre 2011) Lea 247.jpg|A l'émission de Jay Leno (décembre 2011) Lea 248.jpg|Watch What Happens Live (Twitter d'Andy Cohen) FNO.jpg|Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out 2011" Lea 263.jpg|Gala du "Time 100" (2011) Lea 250.jpg|2012 Fox Winter TCA Lea 275.jpeg|Lea Michele et Nina Dobrev People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 251.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 252.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Cory 199.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 253.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 254.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Lea 255.jpg|Sur le tournage (19/01/12) 313 26.jpg|Sur le tournage (19/01/2012) Lea 256.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Lea 257.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Chris Lea Zooey FoxFall02.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer et Zooey Deschanel Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 2.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 4.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Diannaandlea.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron Achele.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron Tournage 320 3.jpg|Avec Jenna Ushkowitz sur le tournage Lea & Darren 1.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 2.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 3.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 4.jpg|A la soirée de fondation Johnson Country Lea 200.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea 201.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea 202.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea Michele et Heather Morris.jpg|Avec Heather Morris sur le tournage Tim, Lea & Dianna.jpg|Lea, Tim Davis & Dianna Chris 164.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer Dianna_202.jpg|Avec Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire de Chris Dianna_203.jpg|Avec Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire de Chris Lea Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Lea Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Lea MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 Lea MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New York) Lea MET 4.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New York) Gwyneth & Lea MET.png|The Met Gala 2012 avec Gwyneth Paltrow Lea & Cory MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New York) LeaMichele.png|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Chris Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Chris Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg Lea Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Demi Fox Upfronts 2012.png|Avec Demi Lovato Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Cory Rangers.jpg|Au Rangers game (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Cory Rangers 2.jpg|Au Rangers game (New York - mai 2012) Lea 214.jpg Lea 215.jpg|(2011) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 4.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 5.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 6.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Lea 210.png|Avant son interview au David Letterman Show (New York - mai 2012) Lea 211.jpg|Avant son interview au David Letterman Show (New York - mai 2012) Lea 212.jpg|Avant son interview au David Letterman Show (New York - mai 2012) Lea 213.jpg|Avec David Letterman (New York - mai 2012) Ricky & Lea Evita.jpg|Avec Ricky Martin à la représentation d'Evita (New York - mai 2012) Lea 208.jpg|Award de l'actrice TV de l'année (twitter de Lea - Londres mai 2012) Lea 209.jpg|Lea Michele et Lily Collins au GlamourUK Award (twitter de Lea - Londres mai 2012) Lea 205.png|Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 206.png|Glalour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 204.jpg|Avec Donatella Versace, Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 216.jpg|Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 217.png|Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 218.jpg|Avec Paul Wesley, Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 220.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Lea 221.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Lea 222.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Ryan 10.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Lea 224.png|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Lea 225.png|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Lea 226.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Lea 270.jpg|Lea, Cory & Céline Dion (Las Vegas - juin 2012) Lea 271.jpg Lea 272.jpg|Au défilé de Versace à Paris (juillet 2012) Lea 273.jpg|Au défilé de Versace à Paris (juillet 2012) Lea 274.jpg|Los Angeles (juillet 2012) Lea 281.jpg|Lors des représentations de "L'Eveil du Printemps" Lea 283.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Lea 284.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Lea 286.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Lea 287.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Lea 289.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (New York, 20/07/12) Lea 290.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (New York, 20/07/12) Lea 291.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (New York, 20/07/12) Lea 292.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (New York, 20/07/12) Cory 210.JPG|Fox Fanfare au Comic-Con (14/07/12) Lea 293.jpg|A Los Angeles (21/07/12) LeaMichele.jpg|Au Teen Choice Awards (22/07/12) Lea 294.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22/07/12) Lea 296.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22/07/12) Kevin 95.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2012 (22/07/12) Lea 516.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22/07/12) Chord 94.png|Teen Choice Awards 2012 (22/07/12) Nina.jpg|Avec Nina Dobrev, Teen Choice Awards 2012 (22/07/12) Lea 297.jpg|Fox All Star Party (23/07/12) Lea 517.png|Fox All Star Party (23/07/12) Lea 298.jpg|Fox All Star Party (23/07/12) Lea et kevin.jpg|Fox All Star Party (23/07/12) 401 15.jpg|Sur le tournage avec Kate Hudson Lea 299.jpg|Lea avec ses parents - Instagram Léa lea 500.jpg|Préparation pour les Do Something Award - twitter de Léa lea 501.jpg|Préparation pour les Do Something Award - Twitter de Léa Lea 503.jpg|Avec Sophia Bush, Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea 502.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea 504.jpg|Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea 510.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea 511.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea 512.jpg|Avec leurs récompenses au DSA (19/08/12) Lea 514.jpg|Avec leurs prix au Do Something Awards (19/08/12) Lea 515.jpg|Avec leurs prix au Do Something Awards (19/08/12) Lea 513.jpg|Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea&Cory.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (19/08/12) Lea 300.jpg|Sur le tournage pour son anniversaire Lea 258.jpg Lea 259.jpg Lea 260.jpg Lea 261.jpeg 317 34.jpg Glee c11.jpg Chris&Lea WWHL02.jpg|"Watch What Happens Live" avec Chris Chris&Lea WWHL.jpg|''Watch What Happens Live'' Leaspring.jpeg|Avec Jonathan Groff dans "L'éveil du printemps" Lea 600.jpg|Lea avec Brian le chat de Chris - Twitter de Léa 405-01.jpg|Sur le tournage avec Chris - Twitter - 15/09/2012 Lea 520.jpg|NylonMag Cover Party - 15/09/2012 Lea 521.jpg Lea 522.jpg Lea - moulin rouge.jpg|Lea - photoshoot épisode Moulin Rouge ? lea 610.jpg Lea 612.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13 octobre 2012) Lea 613.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13 octobre 2012) Lea 617.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13 octobre 2012) Lea 614.jpg|Avec Cory à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13/10/2012) Lea 615.jpg|Avec Cory à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13-10-2012) Lea 616.jpg|Avec Cory à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13-10-2012) Lea 620.jpg Lea 621.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (15/10/2012) Lea 622.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (15/10/2012) Lea 623.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (15/10/2012) Lea 624.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (15/10/2012) Vidéos thumb|right|270px|Tournage du premier baiser entre Léa et Corythumb|left|270px| Choses que vous ne savez pas sur Lea Michele (Vostfr)thumb|left|270px|Backstage du photoshoot pour Nylonthumb|right|270px|Audition de Lea Michele en VOthumb|270px|left|Lea Michele au Ellen Show en VOthumb|right|270px|Ian Somerhalder et Lea Michele aux Emmy 2011thumb|left|270px|Lea Michele: Promotion de Candie'sthumb|right|270px|Fox Lounge avec Chris Colfer Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4